


Eirrom (Brass Dragon)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Commissions [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brass Dragon, Exophilia, F/M, Female Adventurer, Female Knight, Female Mercenary, Oral Sex, Sex, dragon - Freeform, kidnapped princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: A female adventurer is asked by a queen to retrieve a missing princess only to find her in a very put-upon dragon's cave.
Relationships: Female Human/Male Dragon
Series: Commissions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236809
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Eirrom (Brass Dragon)

“I understand, Your Majesty,” Chloey said, bowing at the waist. “Your will be done.”

“Excellent,” Queen Reanna replied, sitting magnanimously on her throne, looking down her nose. “My daughter’s safety is of the utmost importance. Slay the beast, but make sure no harm comes to Princess Enlia.”

“You have my word, Majesty,” Chloey said.

“Then off with you,” The queen said. “You’ll have your payment upon your successful return.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Chloey stood and backed out of the throne room.

Chloey, having a reputation for being a problem-solver, had been head-hunted by the royal guard as a retriever. She didn’t often like dealing with royalty, but they paid through the nose for things like this, and a kidnapped princess was good enough to set her up comfortably for a year, at least. Two, if she was frugal.

The princess had gone missing in the night and her room was tossed. Things were torn and broken and strewn about, and the window of her fifth level room was smashed. Foul play was definitely involved, though no ransom demands had arrived, which was unusual for political abductions. Usually, a ransom note was left at the scene of the crime.

According to some of the palace workers, the princess had been in an odd, melancholy mood in the days before her disappearance, and while some had thought she was ill, others were saying that she was bemoaning the rejection of a suitor she’d been in love with for years at her birthday ball. Most people were glad she was gone if only for the fact that they didn’t have to listen to the whining anymore.

The only lead Chloey had to go on was that a small brass dragon was seen flying over the city and disappeared off to the east the day before Princess Enlia went missing. After buying some provisions from the royal city, Chloey secured her armor more tightly, left the city through the east gate, and rode out into the wilderness on her horse, Whimsy.

Two days of travel took her to the base of a mountain. Dragons were solitary, territorial creatures, and Chloey knew every other mountain in this region already had permanent residents. The last time she checked, a dying naga lived up on the cliff, but that had been two years ago. If the dragon was living anywhere in this region, the cliff on the mountain was the only available place.

“Alright, Whimsy-girl,” Chloey said, dismounting and leading her horse to the stream. “I’m going to have to leave you here for a bit. Horses and cliffs don’t mix.”

Whimsy snorted and tossed her head. Whimsy had been Chloey’s travel companion for some years now, so she was more than used to Chloey’s propensity to vanish for a day or two, whether it was for business or pleasure. Or both. Chloey had taught the horse how to undo a slipknot, should she be gone for too long.

“That’s a good girl,” Chloey said, tying the reins to a tree in the clearing. “I’ll be back. Probably.”

Whimsy nickered and butted her head against Chloey’s shoulder before walking to the stream and taking a long drink. Chloey filled her waterskin and began the climb up to the cliff.

Climbing in armor wasn’t ideal, but she managed to get up to the cliff face in record time. She took a moment to shuck off her pack and bedroll and take a sip of water before cautiously inching into the cave, her bow out and an arrow nocked. The smell of brimstone was unmistakable: a dragon lived here.

From what the witnesses had said, the dragon wasn’t very big; only about the size of Whimsy-girl. It was likely still young, then, only just come into adulthood. Young dragons weren’t as powerful as great or ancient dragons, but what they lacked in power, they made up for in speed and agility, so Chloey knew she would have to be on her toes.

A mournful wailing sound reached her ears as she got further inside the cave. Chloey pulled the drawstring tight in preparation to fire, but didn’t draw it fully. Keeping a bow fully drawn for too long was a quick way to fatigue the muscles of the arm and wear out the bow.

“Would you just calm down, please?” Chloey heard a deep, resounding voice echo from the same direction as the crying. “Really, this display is most unseemly.”

“Go away!” A feminine voice responded shrilly. “Leave me alone!”

“What do you mean, leave_ you _alone?” The masculine voice said indignantly. “You’ve put me out quite badly, you know! The least you can do is be quiet and let me read in peace!”

Chloey heard a crash and picked up her steps, creeping closer to the sounds.

“Oh, look what you’ve done now!” The male voice cried. “Do you have any idea how old that was?!”

Turning a corner, Chloey looked at the scene from the shadows and saw a glittering brass dragon reared up on its back legs, its forepaws held up in defense, the remains of a very expensive looking vase at its feet. Its body was like that of a ferret’s; long and bendy with short limbs and shiny brass scales in place of fur.

The cave itself was set up like a library or a museum, with shelves of books and artifacts lining the walls. There was a table with wine and meat on it and a pallet of furs that was likely this creatures bed. On the pallet lay a young woman, face down, thrashing about in the furs.

“I don’t care about your stupid old vase!” She was screaming. “Serves you right!”

“Could you_ please_ go easy on my antiques?” The dragon begged, starting forward.

Chloey let the arrow fly, aiming at one of the glass cases in the far corner. Just a warning shot, really, but with dragons, threatening their lives didn’t do much good. Threatening their _horde_, now, that’s how you got things done.

The dragon actually yelped. “My chalice!” He screeched as he went to scoop it up from where it fell onto the floor. “This is custom!” The dragon inspected the jeweled silver chalice closely. “If there’s a crack in even one of these gems, you’re in trouble!”

“You’re the one in trouble,” Chloey said, nocking another arrow. “Let the girl go!”

The dragon dropped the chalice and his face lit up. “Oh! You’re here for her?”

“Yes,” You said, aiming carefully.

“Oh, thank the gods!” The dragon rushed forward and snatched the girl out of the bed of furs, and before you had a moment to panic, threw her at you. You barely had time to point your bow away. “Please, take her! She showed up yesterday and won’t leave!”

“Wait, what?” Chloey said.

The princess found her feet and pushed Chloey away. “Who the blazes are you?” Princess Enlia asked with a grimace. “Where’s Geoffrey?”

“Who?” You asked, lowering the bow further in confusion.

“Lord Geoffrey!” Enlia insisted. “He came to rescue me, right? Where is he? Is he with you?”

“Look, hon, I don’t know any Geoffrey. Your mother, the Queen, has enlisted me to retrieve you. Let’s go.”

“No!” Princess Enlia said, stepping out of Chloey’s reach.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Chloey said. “Don’t you want to go home?”

“No!” Princess Enlia threw herself back onto the pallet of furs. “I want Geoffrey! You leave! Tell Geoffrey to come!”

“Is this Geoffrey the guy that turned you down?” Chloey asked, stowing her arrow away. The princess threw an ugly look at Chloey, which she took as an affirmative. “Well, Geoffrey ain’t coming, love. Now let’s_ go_. We’ve taken up enough of this…” Chloey eyed the dragon. “Gentleman’s time. Let’s get you back to your mother.”

“No!” Princess Enlia shouted again. “I’m not going anywhere until Geoffrey comes to get me.”

“She’s been like this since she arrived,” The dragon said in an irritated tone. “I’ve asked her to leave numerous times, and she just won’t budge! She kicked me out of my own bed, can you believe that?”

“When did she get here?” Chloey asked.

“Yesterday last. She just claimed the place,” The dragon shook his head, looking every bit the disappointed schoolteacher. He was even wearing large spectacles which, on him, looked like a pair of opera glasses. “Can I interest you in a cup of tea? It looks like you may be here a while.”

“Oh. Sure,” Chloey replied.

“This way.” The dragon got back on all fours and led Chloey to a tunnel that opened up into an alcove with kitchen set up inside. This was much more… civilized than she was expecting. There was a kettle already on the hook, waiting for him.

“Why didn’t you kick her out when she got here?” Chloey asked, leaning against the wall.

“She’s a princess,” The dragon said as if stating the obvious. “I’m not looking to create a political incident and I’m certainly not trying to go to war over some spoiled royal. Look at me. Do I look built for war?”

“No. I’d say you were more like an overgrown puppy,” She said with a smirk. “Like the lapdog of some old librarian, especially with the way you keep this place.”

“There’s nothing wrong with appreciating the things you have,” The dragon sniffed. “Many’s the dragon who would sit on their horde as if it were a nest, but I happen to like displaying my collection.”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it. Just that it’s unusual.” Chloey watched as he looked through his teacups to find the smallest one. They were all rather big. “What’s your name?”

“Eirrom,” He replied. “And who might you be?”

“Chloey,” She said. “I’ve met a few dragons in my time. I have to say, I’ve never met one as… timid or fastidious as you.”

“We come in all shapes, my dear,” Eirrom said, pouring in tea leaves.

“I know,” She said, looking him over as he fussed about with the tea. “You’re probably the prettiest dragon I’ve ever seen.”

He looked around at her in surprise. “Oh. Thank you,” He said. “Proper scale care is important, you know.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” She said with a smile. He was prissy and stuffy, but charming in his own way. Chloey had met many a man just like him. Most of them needed a good lay to loosen up, and she suddenly found herself wondered if dragons were the same way. Her smile became a curious smirk as her imagination ran wild. He seemed to notice.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “Your face is doing an odd thing.”

“Just lost in thought,” she said softly, putting her daydreams aside for the moment. “Have you had much experience in dealing with humans?”

“Not much,” He admitted. “The only human I met before today was the man who raised me.”

“Was he a librarian?” Chloey quipped.

Eirrom handed her a teacup and gave her a sour look. “No. But he did like his collections.”

“I guess I know where you get it from, then.” Chloey sipped her tea. It wasn’t bad, though it could use some spice. She pulled her flask from her belt and popped it open. “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all,” He replied, watching her tip some whiskey into her cup, then holding out his own. She obliged and emptied the flask into his tea. Maybe this would loosen him up a little.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had much interaction with females, either, then,” Chloey remarked.

“You’d be right about that,” Eirrom agreed. “I can’t begin to know how to deal with the mess in my room right now.”

“So… does that mean you’re a virgin?”

Eirrom choked on his tea and set it down on the table hurriedly. “Where on earth did that come from?”

“I was just curious,” Chloey said playfully. “I mean, I’ve never been with a dragon before. It’s on my list, though.”

“List?”

“Of things I want to do before I die. Bag a dragon is one of them. In the sexual sense, of course.”

“Ah, I see,” He said, folding his fore arms and looking at you appraisingly. “So I supposed you see this as an opportunity.”

“Of course,” She said with a smile. “Adventurers know when to spot an opportunity. That’s what keeps us alive. And I didn’t expect you to be so agreeable. Charming, even.”

Eirrom cleared his throat and averted his eye.

“In any case,” Chloey said, downing her tea. “I hate to impose upon you further, but it’s rather late in the day and I don’t want to drag that crybaby down a cliff and through a forest in the dark. Would you be kind enough to put both me and the pampered princess up for another night? I’ll do my best not to inconvenience you any more than_ she _already has.” Chloey jerked her head toward the living area.

“As long as you promise to take her with you tomorrow, you can have most of my horde,” Eirrom said. “Except the books. I keep the books.”

“I can think of a better payment,” Chloey said seductively, placing a kiss on Eirrom’s snout. He grunted in surprise but didn’t shake her off. “Is there a spare room I can bunk down in?”

“Oh… yes…” He cleared his throat, flustered, and lead you to another tunnel that opening up into a storage area. It was neatly stacked in barrels and crates, boxes and bags, on shelves built into the cave walls, leaving a wide space on the floor.

“I don’t often have guests, so I don’t have any spare bedding…” He said regretfully.

“No worries,” She said, pulling her bedroll out of her pack. “I’m used to roughing it outdoors so I always travel prepared. Honestly, I’m just grateful to have a roof over my head. Thanks for putting me up for the night.”

“You’re welcome,” He said. He seemed more subdued that he had before. “Consider it my thanks for helping me get rid of that nuisance.”

Chloey lay out her bedroll and began the task of removing her armor. “I sleep in the nude, just so you’re aware,” She told Eirrom.

“That’s fine,” He replied. “Dragons are always naked, so I don’t mind. You humans are awfully squishy, so clothes make more sense for you.”

You tilted your head in acknowledgement and continued to undress. He curled up on the floor like an overgrown puppy and closed his eyes, though at some point she noticed he’s cracked an eye and was looking at her as she stripped down.

“Very squishy,” He murmured.

“What was that?” She asked, amused.

“Nothing,” He replied hastily, curling into himself.

“You’re welcome to touch,” She said, walking toward him.

“You were serious about that?” He asked, lifting his head slowly, looking her up and down.

“Of course. I’m a woman of my word.” Chloey walked up to the dragon and stopped in front of him. “If you just want to touch, that’s alright. It doesn’t have to go farther than that if you want. Or you can go much farther. If you want.”

“But my claws…” He said nervously.

“If your worried about those, then use something else.”

Lying on his paws, his head was just level with her chest. He stretched his neck and pressed his muzzle against her belly gently. He sniffed delicately and his smooth scaled nose glided across her skin, the tip of his pointed tongue_ just _poking out between his teeth. The heat of his breath pushed any hint of a chill in her body out.

“Is this right?” He asked nervously.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Chloey said. 

“Mm-hmm,” He hummed.

“Then it’s right.”

“Hmm.” He opened his mouth a little and let his tongue snake out and lave across her skin upward, under her breasts, then over them, then across the nipples. She moaned appreciatively.

He pulled back. “Bad?”

“I’ll tell you if it’s bad, trust me. Keep going.”

The tongue continued upward toward her collarbone, then her throat, then her jawline, and her earlobe. When he was close enough, she grabbed his snout and pulled him into a kiss. He made a startled sound but didn’t seem to mind it. He didn’t close his eyes as she kissed him; he watched her curiously, observing what she did and how she did it, storing it in his memory.

“Rise up on your back legs. I’ll show you something fun,” Chloey said with a wink.

Eirrom complied, and between his legs jutted a spear-like organ, pale green in color with metallic flecks along the base. It was big, but not as big as she was expecting. She didn’t think she’d get internal injuries if she rode it.

She knelt down and took it into her hand, stroking it with a firm grip, causing a shiver to run through his body. He groaned and his head tilted back. She used both hands to pump him, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking lightly as she squeezed. The pressure would be too much for most creatures, but Eirrom seemed to be most appreciative; he bucked against her hand and shoved himself further into her mouth. His chest heaved and he moaned.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Chloey said, standing up and going to her bedroll, laying down with her legs open, her fingers playing with pearl, spreading the wetness. “Wouldn’t want this to end before we’ve begun. Get over here.”

Eirrom obeyed. His tongue came out again and licked at the entrance as her fingers continued to swirl and tease. Chloey lay back and writhed, moaning.

“Why do you taste so good?” Eirrom growled in a low, rib-shaking tone.

“Diet and exercise?” She joked through her gasping.

He chuckled. After another few minutes of tongue lashings, he finally took the initiative and crawled up her body, pressing his cock to her entrance eagerly. Smiling encouragement, she put her hands on his shoulders and scratched down them roughly. It was like she was scratching stone.

One twitch of his hips popped the head inside her, and he pushed into her a little harder than she was expecting, but she didn’t mind. His inexperience was evident, but she guided him through it, telling him what she wanted and how to do it. He was open to instruction, and once he got the hang of it, he abruptly pulled out of her, flipped her on her belly, and rammed back into her from behind, thrusting at a feverish pace. She grinned and cried out as he pounded into her.

“You two are disgusting!” They heard from the cavern bedroom.

“If you don’t like it, go home!” Chloey shouted.

“Ugh!” The princess replied, and was then silent.

Eirrom seemed to enjoy pissing off the princess as much as Chloey, and he began to grunt and groan lewdly. Chloey laughed and followed his lead. She panted and growled and screamed out so that her voice bounced off the walls of the cave, echoing throughout.

Soon, she was feeling the swell of pleasure built into a crest and begin to wash over her. Her moaning became more sincere and desperate, and her mouth hung open. She gripped the fabric of her bedroll tightly as her body bounced off of Eirrom’s with a loud slapping sound.

“Oh fuck,” She breathed as Eirrom sped up even faster, snarling as he reached his peak as well. With a howl, she came hard against him, gushing down her legs the muscles inside her clamped down and quivered. Above her, Eirrom roared as he also released, filling up her insides and making her belly pooch.

Chloey collapsed onto her bedroll, soaked in sweat and both exhausted and invigorated. Dragons were the tits.

Eirrom didn’t collapse onto her, but his limbs were shaking as he held himself above her. “Well…” He huffed, gasping for air. “That was an experience.”

“Wasn’t it just?” Chloey replied, turning over onto her back and reaching for his muzzle to kiss him again. He obliged, and then wrapped his body around hers, settling in.

“At least it won’t be as cold a night as last night,” He murmured gratefully. “That would have been enough for me. But that was fun.”

“I’m glad. It’s supposed to be fun. Keep that in mind for the future.”

“I shall.”

They snuggled in and slept.

The next morning, Chloey bodily removed Enlia from Eirrom’s cave, and Eirrom carried the two of them down the mountain to where Whimsy was waiting placidly, eating the clover near the stream.

“Hey, girl!” Chloey said cheerfully. “Good morning, Sweets!”

Whimsy gave Chloey a knowing look and snorted. Chloey prodded Enlia to get on the horse and then turned to bid Eirrom farewell.

“Thanks for helping me with my pest problem,” He said. “And for… last night. I don’t often like company, but you’re welcome any time.”

“I may just take you up on that,” Chloey said with a grin. She pressed a peck on his nose and rubbed his head. “You take care. And try not to fly over capitol cities anymore.”

He snorted. “Trust me, lesson learned.”

“Goodbye, friend,” Chloey said, mounting Whimsy behind Enlia. With a click of her tongue and a nudge from her heel, Whimsy started forward. Eirrom took off and flew in a circle over them once, then disappeared into his home.


End file.
